


(God)fathers

by stagecrime



Series: Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No war, One Shot, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, everyones alive and happy and gay, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagecrime/pseuds/stagecrime
Summary: “No problem. He likes us,” Sirius smirked.Remus laughed. “He does.”
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Prompt Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	(God)fathers

“You like that, huh?” Sirius chuckled, still tickling baby Harry. “You like that.”

Remus looked on, trying to seem disapproving but biting down on a grin. “He does like that. James and Lily are going to be home any minute, by the way.” Remus failed to contain his grin.

“Ah, let them be. We would make excellent fathers, by the way. Look at Harry. He loves us.”

“He loves you,” Remus corrected. “You’re his godfather.”

“And when we get married, we’ll both be godfathers. And Harry does love you. Look.” Sirius took hold of Remus’ hand, bringing it to Harry’s stomach. “Go ahead.”

Remus tentatively reached out and tickled Harry, nervous.

“See, he likes it,” Sirius said over Harry’s laughing.

“Okay, yes, he likes being tickled.”

“He likes you.”

Remus rolled his eyes, still tickling Harry. A door sounded shut somewhere from the hall. “That’ll be James and Lily.” Sure enough, they heard stomping, then James’ head appeared around the doorframe.

“Harry still alive?”

Remus snorted. “We have not let your son die. Not today.”

“Well. Thank you for babysitting,” Lily deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. “I’m glad Harry survived.”

“No problem. He likes us,” Sirius smirked.

Remus laughed. “He does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [@silversickles](https://silversickles.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> (Also it's 200 words exactly and that makes me happy)


End file.
